PJO One Shots
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: REVISED! Fluff, pure and simple. One shots of our fav, Annabeth and Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Quick, fluffy, romantic PJO one-shots between Percy and Annabeth. I know I'm pathetic and cheesy, but I just love writing these!!! R&R!!! Oh, and I do not own PJO—everything belongs to Rick Riordan. I keep forgetting to say that. Ugh.**

**The Dress**

Percy crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in the chair as he waited. Annabeth had insisted on going to his senior Prom at Goode, a fact that he had promised to hide from anyone else—except for Grover, of course…and Nico…and Chiron…oh, and Tyson—but he hadn't known at the time that that would entail sitting through hours of her trying on dresses and shoes.

"How about this one?" she asked, stepping out of the dressing room and revealing a dress that was a deep, sapphire shade of blue. It was strapless and had little folds of black and white. She was absolutely breathtaking in that dress, just as she had been in all the other twenty or so dresses she had tried on.

"It's gorgeous, Annabeth."

"That's what you said last time!" she whined.

He ran a hand through his hair, smirking. "Can I help it if my girlfriend is gorgeous?" They both heard various, "Awww…"s from the other dressing stalls and Percy smiled. "How about the green one? You looked fantastic in the green one."

"Yeah, but I can't find the right shoes to go with it."

"Okay, so go grab another dress. I'm not going anywhere."

She made a face like she was channeling her mother and looked back down at her dress. "Well…I do like the green one. It matches your eyes."

"You really hate trying on all these dresses, don't you?"

"Yes!" she whined. "And then I have to get my nails done and my hair and find the right shoes and go to Victoria's Secret, and get the right shade of makeup, and…" She groaned. "Being a girl is so hard."

Percy pulled her into his arms, giving her a long, warm, comforting hug. "You know, for Prom we could just stay in and watch movies. You could just wear sweatpants and your camp shirt."

She smacked him lightly and whispered against his chest, "Well, aren't you romantic, Percy Jackson."

He released his hold slightly so he could look down at her eyes. She was so beautiful… "You don't have to try to look fantastic, Annabeth. You're breathtaking. The makeup and the shoes and the nails don't matter as long as I have you."

There was a pause as she looked for the right words.

"So, the green one?"

**The Movie (just wanted to say that the idea goes straight to pinkcatheaven i think the name was. i lengthed the idea because i loved it so much. imitation is the sincerest form of flattery and her stories make me go "awwwwww...")  
**

It was Saturday night. Annabeth had promised she would come over to Percy's and spend the night watching movies and pizza in his crappy little apartment. He dropped the warm pizza box on the table in front of the TV, returning to the kitchen to grab the bowl of popcorn and the Root-Beer.

Then the doorbell rang. He sprinted to the door and threw it open.

It had been months since he'd seen her. Sure, it was their first year at NYU and things were stressful, but that was no excuse. At least for Annabeth. She was too smart to worry about things like grades.

She grinned. "Hey there, Seaweed Brain."

The corners of his lips turned up—high. "Oh, I've missed you, Wise Girl."

They collapsed on the couch, Annabeth turning on the movie she had brought.

"Really?" Percy complained. "This movie is such a chick flick."

"27 Dresses is a cinematic masterpiece."

He laughed and pulled Annabeth closer. "Uh huh, sure."

A couple hours later they turned on another movie, a gorier movie that Percy had chosen. Annabeth hid her eyes against his chest as the main character slaughtered a monster.

"Oh, please, Annabeth, you faced scarier monsters than that."

"Shut up."

Even later, a while past midnight, Annabeth looked up at Percy, away from the sappy moment on screen. The main couple in the movie were on the sidewalk in NYC, rain pouring down in buckets, making out like tomorrow. As if on cue, thunder rumbled outside, reminding Percy that winter showers were beginning.

"They could probably make out inside, ya know," he pointed out. "It would be…dry."

"You're missing the romance of it."

"They're gonna catch a cold."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"There's nothing romantic about sneezing and hacking and—"

"If you don't shut up, I'll go kiss you in the rain and then you'll understand the romance of it," she muttered, still watching the movie. The girl on screen turned to walk away and the man chased after her before grabbing her hands and hurriedly saying the words every girl wanted to hear. Percy almost hurled at that moment.

"Oh, my gods, this is absolute bull."

She elbowed him and reached for the remote. When the movie was paused, she yanked him off the couch and walked outside to the fire escape. He looked up at the rain. Annabeth made a silent prayer to Zeus, wishing for harder, bigger raindrops.

Apparently the god was paying attention. They were both soaked to the skin soon.

"Can I go back inside now?" Percy said teasingly.

Her fingers gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "Not quite yet, Percy. You need your punishment first."

**iPod**

Annabeth pressed shuffle on Percy's iPod and nearly dropped the little device when the first song came on. She stuck the second headphone in her ear to make sure she was hearing this correctly. Laughing silently, she placed the device into her back pocket and wandered out into the living room of her apartment, singing the words.

Percy was in the kitchen. He popped his head out. His jaw dropped.

"I didn't know you could sing," he mumbled.

"I didn't know you had _Kiss the Girl _from _The Little Mermaid_ on your iPod."

**Permission**

Frederick Chase met Percy at the door as he knocked on the door of his home in San Francisco. Percy nodded at Annabeth father, giving a smile.

"Mr. Chase," he said. "I have a question for you."

"Your email didn't say much, Percy," Mr. Chase began as he let Percy into his house. He led him past the kitchen, past the living room, past the stairs and into his study. Percy took a seat when motioned to. "What exactly required you flying down from New York to talk to me in person?"

Percy opened his mouth to correct him—he hadn't flown, he had taken a long cross country train trip, not wishing to be shot out of the sky by his uncle—but then stopped and just smiled. "I have a question about…Annabeth."

Frederick nodded. "Go ahead."

Percy reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small black box. He handed it to the older man across from him and said, "I want permission to marry your daughter."

**Planning and Fleeing**

Percy looked down at the paper in front of him and began to read off the names of the men he had picked to be his groomsmen.

"Grover, Nico, Tyson, Malcolm"—Annabeth's half brother and Percy had gotten close ever since they had started dating, mainly since he was the only boy in the Athena cabin that cared much about Annabeth and Percy's intentions—"and…that's it." He looked up at his fiancée. "What about you?"

"Uh, Thalia, Rachel, Juniper, and Mackey." Mackey was her long time roommate.

Percy smiled. "I'm sure Clarisse would be so hurt."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"What about the dresses?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know—pink?"

"Your decision."

"I'll go shopping with Thalia. What are you doing about the tuxes?"

"Grover and Nico are helping me out."

"Okay—let's order the couples," she said, grabbing her pencil.

"Wait, what?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy didn't understand anything about weddings. The groomsmen were going to have to walk down the aisle with a bridesmaid on their arm. In order of importance to the wedding party it would have to go—

"Thalia walks with Grover, Nico with Rachel, Tyson with Juniper, and Malcolm with Mackey. 'Cuz Thalia's my Maid of Honor and Grover's your best man…"

Percy put his head in his hands. "This is all so complicated. Can't we just get married in Vegas? By ourselves?"

"Athena would kill me."

He groaned. "Fine. Let's jump on a plane to Athens. Let's get married in Athens. Or Rome. Or—"

"This is really stressing you out, huh?"

He nodded. "Screw it, Annabeth. All of it. Let's get married the way we want to, not the way society dictates we must. Let's elope." When he noticed her hesitance he grinned. "Let's go to Athens. You always wanted to go there. Let's just…run away."

"But—"

"And then when we get back, we'll deal with the consequences. Come on, Annabeth. We're young. We're foolish. Let's do something utterly stupid!"

"But—"

He sealed his lips over hers. After a moment of shock she began to kiss him back. She finally pushed him away.

"Sometimes you get really good ideas. For having a head full of kelp and all."

**You Belong With Me**

Percy unlocked the door to their apartment, only to hear the song playing quietly. He dropped his bag and wandered quietly into the living room only to witness his love in his shirt and her PJ shorts, singing into a hairbrush and dancing around on the carpet. Percy crossed his arms over his chest, watching the hilarious scene.

The song ended and Annabeth collapsed in a fit of giggles on the couch, causing her head to fall backward so she saw Percy staring at her. She sat up straight and brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to say you're adorable."

She blushed. "I'm gonna kill you, Seaweed Brain, if you tell anyone about this."

"Who am I gonna tell?" he asked innocently.

She glared. "I'm watching you."

"Just out of curiosity, what's that song called?"

"_You Belong With Me_."

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, but what's the song called?" he said cheekily.

She smacked him. And then, when he pouted, she kissed him.

"I can't stay mad when you say something so stupid and sweet at the same time."

"But mostly sweet, right?"

There was a pause.

"Right, Annabeth?"

"Uh huh. Sure."

**Heart-Broken (i wrote it because i felt like Percabeth was too perfect. they needed some soap opera type thing, so in this shot Annabeth is worried that Percy has chosen another girl over her....)  
**

Annabeth went through the drawers that had been given out to him and gathered all the clothes, balling them up and tossing them off the fire escape, into the rain. She did this for ten minutes before going back for the CDs he'd made her, breaking them in half and tossing them off, as well. Afterwards she still didn't feel any better. So she went into her closet and took out the camp T-shirt he'd given her when he went away—something to make sure she remembered him. The first night he deployed, the first night without him, she'd worn the shirt to bed, cried herself to sleep, and prayed that Poseidon would take care of him on that wretched submarine that had stolen Percy from her. Now she tossed it out along with the other clothes.

She fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

She'd seen him hugging that…thing. The thing with pretty brown hair that fell to her waist. The thing that had been at sea with Percy for 9 months. The thing that Percy had chosen over her. More tears fell.

She heard a door open.

"Annabeth?"

She didn't move.

"Why is all my stuff downstairs? In the rain?"

She stood shakily and spun around…and froze. Percy still had his long, unruly hair. It was shorter than the last time she saw him, but, sure enough, it wasn't the buzz cut of the man she had seen kissing and hugging the brunette.

"Oh, I'm so stupid," she whispered, running forward to throw herself in Percy's arms. He dropped his bag and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. "I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too. I missed you so much."

"I missed you more, worrying that you were gonna die out there."

He set her down and stared into her stormy grey eyes. "I could never die." She opened her mouth to argue and he rolled his eyes and pressed a hand over her mouth. "Shut up; I'm trying to be romantic. Where was I? Right—I could never die. That would mean leaving you."

**March 30****th (coincidentally wrote this on that day when i wrote my crush's name on my hand:)  
**

Percy hummed to the slow music as he danced with his wife in their kitchen. She giggled, knowing Percy was simply being foolish. When the song ended, he stepped back and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles.

He froze. "Why is my name on your hand?"

She snatched her hand back. "It's March 30th."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Write the Name of the Person You Love On Your Hand Day."

"That's a long holiday name." But he made no further comment and went to the living room to grab a pen. She followed, watching him. When he held out his hand it said in big, bold, messy letters: "Property of **Annabeth Chase**."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Anybody ever tell you you're a hopeless romantic?"

He kissed her once, twice, softly. "No—why?"

"Good. I knew this was all for me."

**Please R&R**

**-Love, E. M. Zeray**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to wonderful ideas I got from Coolio—you'll see them written in this chapter! :D (I did the best I could with them. Sorry if they're not wonderful, but, hey, you win some, you lose some.) Enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, even tho I wish I did… sigh…**

**Stained Blue— (A/N: Before TBotL, directly after TTC with a bit of poetic license in terms of time.)**

Blue was his favorite color. Green was beginning to become hers. It was the color of his eyes, and his eyes were absolutely beautiful. But she saw his attraction to blue. It was soft and pretty, and came in many attractive shades. It was the color of the water he was born with in his blood, and it was the color he and his mother bonded over. It was a wonderful color, but it wasn't the beautiful sea-green of his eyes.

She found herself staring at those eyes and then she noticed Percy's lips move, but she didn't hear anything. She shook herself.

"What?"

He smirked. "Everybody's gone," he said, gesturing to the empty dining hall at Camp Half-Blood. After dinner she had walked over to his table and sat down, something that wasn't normally allowed, but Chiron had a certain…feeling. He saw the blush of Annabeth's cheeks when Percy was mentioned, he saw the slow distance that had been growing between Grover and Percy whenever Annabeth was around him, and he knew—before either of them did—what was happening.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I should probably go to bed. Have to go back to life tomorrow."

He was referring to the end of summer, the end of care-free life, the end of camp fires, sword fights, training, swimming in the lake, capture the flag games… And even though he didn't know it, that school year he was going to miss one certain girl. That girl had wonderfully tan skin, pretty blonde hair, smoky grey eyes, and a personality that kept Percy on his toes, both in annoyance and wonder.

"Yeah. Me too."

But they just sat there.

Annabeth considered blue for a moment longer. Blue…wasn't green.

Percy reached for her and her heart froze. His fingers brushed back the piece of grey/white hair that had fallen in front of her eyes and she looked up at his matching streak of hair; both of them had been trophies from holding up Atlas' burden.

"Oh," he said, noticing her hesitation and surprise when he tucked the hair behind her ear. "Sorry."

She couldn't speak. But she realized that her heart had been stained just like her hair. Her heart was stained blue.

**Annabeth— (thank you to Coolio for suggesting the idea. Sorry it's not too fantastic, but I like it.)**

(Mason POV)

Percy Jackson had been my friend for a couple months. After he joined the swim team it was natural to hang out with him after school, sit with him at lunch, and sneak him out of his apartment by the fire escape to go to late movies with the other guys instead of doing homework. He had rarely muttered excuses for not going out with lately, like too much homework, family stuff, or spending the weekend at a camp. But none of us—Scott, me, the other guys—had ever expected him to have a girlfriend.

Don't get me wrong, girls flocked to him like flies to honey, but he had never made a move and always rejected date offers. Some of the guys—not me, of course—were thinking he was batting for the other team, if you know what I'm saying.

But one day during swim practice, this girl walked into the pool area. She was wearing a bright orange T-shirt and blue jeans, and her blonde curls were all tied up in a messy ponytail. She was tan, and looked like the average LA girl. But we weren't in LA. Manhattan was certainly not LA.

Whistles came from some of the guys. I admit it; I smiled pretty big and put my goggles on the top of my head as she walked around towards the diving board. She ignored us all.

"Hey, sweetheart, why don't you get a little closer to the edge? We could have a wet T-shirt contest!" Jason called.

And that was when Percy emerged, just in time to hear the last part of the sentence. Without looking towards the girl, he rolled his eyes. "Jason, you're an idiot. None of the girls at this school would go out with you, much less—"

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

He spun towards the girl.

Seaweed Brain?

A slow smile grew over his face. "Hey, Wise Girl. What are you doing here?"

"We're going to camp this weekend, right? Paul asked me to drive you."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm definitely not your babysitter," she said, a teasingly sexy hint in her voice. "Anyway, we hafta get going, so hurry up."

"Practice isn't over for 15 minutes," I said, eyes still caught on the hottie. "You're welcome to…hang out."

She looked at me. "You must be Mason. Percy told me about the Captain of the Swim Team." She said it like it was the name of a superhero. "I'll hang out." And then to Percy she said, "I got that new book on architecture you teased me about."

"Alright, alright, go read. I'll be out in 15." He swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out just enough to—

"Ooooh!" the team whined as Percy and the girl locked lips.

"Percy—you're not going to introduce us to your…girlfriend?"

"Annabeth Chase, this is the team. Team, this is Annabeth." Another kiss and he dropped into the water. "Now. Where were we?"

**Home— (Percabeth fluff—Idea from Coolio—Sorry it's short, I couldn't really think of much to put in it.)**

Okay, so you could say I was nervous about my second year at NYU. But I was just nervous about moving into Percy's apartment. I didn't know how he really lived. Over the first year of college we'd lived separately and had hardly been inside each other's apartments and now… Well, I was nervous.

He opened the door and smiled at me. We'd planned to spend the first couple hours of the day moving my stuff inside and then we would go out to lunch and to Central Park and then to a movie before dinner. But instead he just yanked me inside and started kissing me.

"If this is how you're going to great me every time I come home," I said, twisting my fingers into his shirt, "than I think living together is possibly the greatest idea you've ever had."

"Wait 'til I show you the bedroom."

Gulp. Just one?

He led me around the corner and into a small room. And…there was nothing in it, but the floors were covered in some sort of plastic sheet. "The bed's in living room—I decided we should paint it. Together."

I smiled and squeezed Percy's hand. "Green, right?"

He frowned. "Of course not. Blue."

I couldn't help it—I laughed. "No way. Green."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Blue."

"Green."

"So help me, Annabeth—I'll tickle you, I swear!"

**A Splash of Her— **

He walked into their bedroom, looking around at the blue walls. They had argued for hours about what color to paint the walls of their bedroom—green or blue. Annabeth had wanted green to match Percy's beautiful eyes, but Percy, always stubborn, wanted blue. It had been atrocious going shopping with him. His ADHD would act up when he was bored, and Annabeth knew shopping for him was boring.

It brought a smile to his lips, knowing that he had won the argument. Then there had been the actual painting of the room. Unbeknownst to him, Annabeth had bought a can of green paint. And when the walls were finally covered in the blue paint, she had brought out the green and rebelliously splashed a bit onto the ceiling and walls. The splashes were still there, little drops and slashes of green in the sea of blueness. It was like a little splash of her to remind him just how lucky he was.

**Permanent—**

Annabeth had said she wanted to build something permanent. Maybe she was talking about a building, maybe she was talking about…us. I sure hoped she was, because I felt like we were well on our way there. I was thinking about her words when I picked out a wedding ring, and I repeated those words to her before we said, "I do." Those words were spoken when our son—a boy with dark hair and grey eyes—was born.

We had always been permanent, whether or not we knew it.

**Sorry, it's kinda short. I promise to post more soon. Thank you all so much for the kind words and amazing reviews. 333333**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Girl and Guy Codes**

_Rule 1: If you've known a guy for more than 24 hours, his sister is off limits forever! Unless you actually marry her._

_Rule 2: When questioned by a friend's girlfriend, you need not and should not provide any information as to his whereabouts. You are even permitted to deny his very existence._

Hescrolled farther down, smirking.

_Rule 14: Women who claim they "love to watch sports" must be treated as spies until they demonstrate knowledge of the game and the ability to pick a Buffalo wing clean._

Not a problem. Annabeth watched sports with him all the time.

_Rule 38: The morning after you and a babe, who was formerly "just a friend", go at it the fact that you're feeling weird and guilty is no reason not to jump on her again before there is a discussion about what a big mistake it was._

The morning after their first time had been something like that, but Annabeth had been the one rolling on top of him, kissing him like no tomorrow, making him feel the way he had felt the night before.

_Rule 50: Only acceptable time when a man is allowed to cry:_

_-when a heroic dog dies to save his master_

_-after being struck in the testicles with anything moving faster than 7 mph_

_-the day Anna Kornikova chooses a husband._

Orwhen Annabeth storms out the door and you think you'll never see her again_…_ And even that was a bit iffy, according to Grover.

_Rule 61: No man shall ever keep track of, or count, the amount of beers he has had in a night._

Unless, of course, you and Nico are having a competition to see how many you can drink before giving up or throwing up. Nico, being younger and less aware of the affects alcohol can have on a body, gave up first.

Percy scrolled back through the list, laughing at some, groaning at others, and enjoying the thoughts that some put in his head. Just his luck that Annabeth would walk into the study, lean over his chair and catch him reading:

_Rule 33: Never allow a telephone conversation with a woman to go on longer than you are able to have sex with her. Keep a stopwatch nearby, hang up if necessary._

"Is that why our phone conversations always last less than ten minutes?" she mumbled.

He laughed, spinning around in his chair. "Ten minutes, my sword."

"Which one?" She winked. With another laugh he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into his lap. "So, what are you reading?"

"The Official Guy Code."

Annabeth scrolled over the list to the bottom as Percy kissing her shoulder.

"'It is the God given duty of every man to assist any other man that may be in need of assistance in obtaining every guy's dream, threesome with two girls'?"

He shrugged, lips still on Annabeth's perfectly smooth skin.

"That's really every guy's dream?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that. I didn't make the list."

"What about the girl's code?"

"There is such a thing?"

"Of course!" she said, clicking around a bit while Percy lips moved up to her jaw. "Look!"

_Rule 17: Always leave a man wanting more but don't leave him guessing too long since guys do not take hints easily._

"I can take a hint!" he said defensively.

"Oh, really? So why didn't you say anything after Mt. St. Helens?"

He blushed noticeably, avoiding her gaze and instead focusing on the screen as he answered with, "Because you kinda sprung it on me."

"Sure, sure."

_Rule 19: Chicks before Dicks. Simple._

"Does that apply always?" Percy asked, pointing to the rule. "Remember the night you hung up on Rachel's IM because I'd just gotten out of the shower and—"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm just saying—"

"You're really annoying, ya know that?"

"I love you, too, Annabeth."

**Sleep**

He couldn't sleep—he couldn't risk another nightmare like the one he'd had the other night. So, he distracted himself by looking over at Annabeth.

She was so utterly beautiful. Her lips were pursed, since her hand was under a cheek, forcing her to look somewhat like a fish—but a cute fish. Her hair was tied up, but loose strands hung over her face, framing the innocent look.

Percy knew he didn't look like that when he slept. When he slept he drooled, he tossed and turned and couldn't lie still. But as he curled his body around Annabeth's, he found sleep coming easily.

She fit perfectly into him.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. And seconds later he was asleep.

**Homecoming**

_Senior year. Homecoming dance. _

"_Did he ask you?"_

"_Well, are you two going together or not?"_

"_Oh, what are you doing to wear?"_

Percy sighed, leaning against his locker. All of his friends expected him to ask someone! How was he supposed to tell them that the one girl he would even consider asking to something as cheesy and pointless as Homecoming was the one girl who had tests to study for?

Mason insisted he bring the blonde that interrupted swim practice, while some of the other guys encouraged him to ask one of the cheerleaders. Nadia, perhaps.

"Have you decided what you're doing yet?" Mason asked, noticing the stressed look in his friend's eyes.

"Stay home."

"Dude—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he mumbled, contemplating how pissed the rest of the team would be if he didn't show up for their last Homecoming at Goode. "But what am I supposed to do? You guys are all bringing dates and my girlfriend doesn't wanna come!"

"Says you."

"She has to study anyway."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Just be there. You'll figure something out."

Well, there was always Rachel.

Later that night he got dressed, jacket and tie and everything, praying to every god that the night would go smoothly.

But when he walked into the room, it didn't matter anymore, because there she was. Dressed in blue, curls cascading down her bare shoulders.

"You dirty little liar," he said as he finished hugging her.

Annabeth smiled. "I couldn't let you go alone, Percy. Besides, Mason called me."

"Remind me to thank him later."

"Why?"

"The dress is against the dress code. It's not allowed to be strapless. That means," he said, touching his forehead to hers, "that we get to—I mean have to—leave."

**A/N: Please review!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
